Hermione's Most Unusual Dating Technique
by evergreeneyes
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot about how Hermione finds The One using a very odd method... Draco/Hermione


Hermione's Most Unusual Dating Technique

**A/N:**** Full credit for Hermione's question goes to writingxonxwalls, who wrote a short one-shot containing that same question (I highly recommend it :D).**

In Hermione's opinion, love, _true_ love, did not need words, or descriptions, or reasoning… or even _a_ reason. It simply happened. One moment there you were, walking down the road, and the next everything in your existence slotted into place, just like that.

It went against all of the other aspects of her personality, she knew. Normally Hermione looked before she leapt, she weighed up all options and all possible outcomes, she was a woman of logic and order.

But love was different, because there is nothing quite like love.

And so the bushy-haired Gryffindor had a most unusual dating technique; she accepted every date that was offered her, even if she disliked the man, because she might not know he was The One straight away, and every first date she would ask the same question. The same, simple question.

She knew that when he came, he would be the one who's answer would be right.

"What will our wedding be like?"

*****

Ron sat across the small table, grinning at Hermione.

"What will our wedding be like?"

And the fourth year spluttered and went bright red. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, brow scrunched, and then she shook her head.

They walked back from Hogsmeade in silence.

*****

"What will our wedding be like?" the beautiful witch asked as she and Viktor broke away from each other.

The Durmstrang student looked confused. He didn't understand what she had said.

Later, Hermione thought that perhaps it had been unfair to reject him on the grounds of his language skills; maybe, if she had asked him in Bulgarian, he would have given a beautiful answer. If it was meant to be, she assured herself, they would meet again.

*****

And so the same pattern continued for all of Hermione's dates. The men either ran away, or laughed, or stared incredulously, or went silent, and sometimes a combination of those. Only once had she been answered properly, by Blaise Zabini, who had said that "anyone who is anyone will be there, and you can even invite Potty if you _must_". Hermione did not really hold with people who worried about society and therefore she could instantly tell that Zabini was not The One.

She never got to second dates.

*****

Hermione and her date had met up outside the kind of ridiculously expensive wizarding restaurant which the Gryffindor was often taken to but secretly loathed, however they had not gone inside.

He had apparated her to a beautiful meadow, and there they had enjoyed a simple picnic which had been hidden in the pocket of his green cloak, shrunken to the size of a matchbox. To say the bushy-haired woman was surprised would be an understatement.

After the meal they were walking through the meadow barefoot. The sun danced prettily on the blades of grass even though it was quite cold and Hermione felt now was the time to ask the question.

"What will our wedding be like?"

The blond didn't hesitate. He grabbed Hermione's small hand in his own and they continued walking as he spoke.

"You will wear white, because that is what muggles wear, and I will be in green dress robes. My best man will be Potter because I don't have any male friends. My mother will be bitter at first and then over-excited and will argue a lot with your mother and Mrs Weasley, who will feel she has as much right as both of them to organise the wedding, and Pansy will want to help dress you. I think she will do more harm than good!

We will have wood nymphs to sing as you walk up the aisle, but I won't notice; I'll be too busy staring at _you_. There will be butterflies in the tent used for the reception, which will be held in this field. Potter will make a very nice speech until he forgets what he's saying half way through, and I'll joke about how the saviour of the wizarding world can't even speak in public without stammering. My father won't be too bad, but Daphne will get drunk and have to be carried home by the Weasel.

Bill Weasley's kids will get in the way and spill fruit juice down your dress and I'll comment on how that's why I never want children, but you'll say that they're wonderful when they're yours. I'll be convinced, because I believe everything you say.

The buffet will be delicious (you won't want a sit-down meal because you think it's too formal), until we find Crookshanks asleep on top of a platter of sausage rolls, at which point everything I pick up will suddenly taste as though it is covered in cat hair.

Before we go to sleep, I'll remind you how much I love you and, hopefully, you'll agree."

And that is how Hermione Granger knew that Draco Malfoy was the one for her - not because he'd been able to answer the question or because he'd described some fairytale wedding, but because it sounded _right_.

Which, the Gryffindor mused as she watched Ron apparate a slurring Daphne away bridal-style, he had been.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked this and please, **_**please**_** review… they make me dance :D**

**And if you have time feel free to check out the poll on my profile.**


End file.
